


Office Jobs - An Ambrolleigns Short

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Anal, M/M, Office Blowjobs, Office Sex, Oral, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome, ambreigns - Freeform, ambrollins - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Roman has a meet-up with Seth, but he has work to get done. Good thing Ambrose is on standby.Takes place right after Office Job
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Ambrollins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two of "Office Job" with added Ambrose. It was going on so long that I decided to make it a two chapter sequel. Second chapter should be posted soon. Enjoy!

Roman finished up his lunch and lifted his phone, swiping it open and bringing up his messages with Seth. While it was true that the younger man’s workspace was right down the hall, for what Roman what planning this would work better. He texted Seth, telling him to meet him in the empty conference room in fifteen minutes. He only had to wait a minute for Seth’s quick response in the affirmative.

As he placed his phone down, his door opened, causing his head to jerk up in surprise. 

In walked Dean Ambrose, hair as scraggly as always, that far from professional hoop earring in his ear, and a grin on his face. “Hey, Reigns.”

“Dean.” Roman’s tone was warning. “I thought I told you to knock before entering.”

The dirty blonde waved him off. “I saw your pretty little intern leaving his office just now in the opposite direction, I knew you weren’t busy.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Did it ever occur to you that I may have actually been doing work?” Dean’s only reply was an incredulous scoff, and the Samoan was unfortunately inclined to agree.

He started to push his chair back to stand, then paused. “Dean.” he said, a small smile passing across his lips.

The younger man looked up, eyes questioning. “What’s up?”

Roman leaned forward on his desk, beckoning him closer. “I know why you came in here.” he murmured, meeting his gaze. “You and Seth are rather special. I don’t do these things for just anyone.”

Dean’s cheeks turned a light pink. “I know,” he said, grinning cheekily, “but you gotta have us both. You got Seth for… y’know. And I’m the mouthy bastard you’ve got a harder time containing.”

The Samoan smirked. “And yet I manage. However, I do truly need to get some work done, so how about you do me a favor?”

“Do tell.” the other replied.

“Seth’s waiting for me in the conference room down the hall.” Roman’s eyes were glinting. “Why don’t you go greet him for me?”

Dean seemed slightly taken aback by this. “Ro, are you sure? I mean… he doesn’t even know about me and you. And you know my methods are, uh, different. To say the least. I don’t wanna spook him.”

“You don’t give him enough credit.” Roman said with a hum. “He knows how to handle himself. Go on, have some fun. I’ll be in there later on.”

The blonde man straightened up, eyes narrowed as he considered his request. “Alright.” he said, that grin returning. “Alright. See you soon.”

As he opened the door to leave, Roman called out to him. He turned, eyebrows raised. The Samoan smirked. “No cumming in his ass.” 

Seth couldn’t stop fidgeting. He knew Roman had other things to do, but he was fairly certain it had been fifteen minutes.

He was pulling out his phone to see if he’d missed another message when the door opened. He looked up quickly, face brightening, then tensed slightly when he saw Dean enter. “Hey, Sethie.” he said, a relaxed smile on his face.

“Dean? What… what are you doing in here?” His heart rate had quickened slightly. There wasn’t a meeting planned in here, was there? He felt certain that Roman would have known about it, he wouldn’t have planned this if there was. Then again, even the Samoan could make mistakes, however rare… 

Dean closed the door behind him and walked over to Seth, gesturing for him to rise out of his chair. Confused, Seth slowly did so. Dean quickly walked him back until he hit the wall, pressing lightly against the younger man. 

“Dean-” Seth began in surprise.

“Ah ah ah…” Dean pressed a finger to his lips, smirking past it. He leaned in close, breath hot in Seth’s ear. “Your Daddy sent me to take care of you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your Daddy, would you?”

Seth’s breath caught slightly; a quiet whimper escaped him. “No, sir.” he whispered.

Dean paused, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. That was something he hadn’t been expecting. He’d never been called that before. He found he rather liked it.

He kept Seth pinned against the wall, lightly working his knee between his thighs and rubbing softly there. He hid his smirk at Seth’s stifled moan. Seth was cute for sure. He could see why Roman liked him. Young, innocent, willing. Dean wasn’t one to take advantage, of course. He knew how to play by the rules just like anyone else. When he was under Roman, however, he liked to push those rules a little bit.

He pulled away, grabbing Seth’s arm and spinning him around, pushing him face-first into the wall. He pressed a soft kiss to the man’s ear, nipping it, listening to Seth’s shudders. “You got a safeword, baby?” he murmured.

Seth pressed back against him, biting his lip. “Yes, sir.” he replied.

Dean’s hands slowly ran down his sides, stopping at his waist. “Tell me.” His voice was exceedingly gentle as he kissed Seth’s neck.

The Architect whined. “R-Red.” 

“Ah, you do colors.” he said softly. “That’s easy enough. Yellow? Or just green and red?”

“No yellow.” Seth replied, just as soft. “Please...”

He’d never heard a voice sound so sweet. So innocent. So desperate. He leaned onto Seth, forcing him deeper into the wall. “What do you want, doll? Daddy doesn’t treat you rough enough? Need something more?” As he spoke he slid a hand into Seth’s jeans, rubbing his ass softly. He pinched it sharply. 

Seth yelped, squirming under his touch. His heart was still beating rapidly; Roman could be rough if he wanted to, but he was more about teasing and slow and sweet. Seth loved that. But a small part of him was aching to know what Dean was capable of. He nodded quickly.

Dean reached up with his other hand and tangled it in Seth’s raven locks, tugging his head back. “If you want something, gorgeous, you need to use your words. I’m not one to be patient.”

The man beneath him gave another quiet moan. “Yes, sir.” he whispered, pressing back against him. “Please… please treat me rough.”

Dean smirked. “That’s better.” He released his hair, pressing his forearm against the back of his neck. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” he murmured. “I don’t wanna have to punish such a pretty little thing.”

Seth shook his head. “I’ll be good.” he replied, voice barely audible.

“Good.” Dean quickly undid his belt, pulling it from the loops on his pants. He pulled both of Seth’s arms behind him, wrapping the belt around them and securing it tightly. Seth made another soft sound at that; Dean saw his arms strain against the bond, testing it.

He slid his hands under Seth’s shirt, pressing against him as he gripped his waist. “Color?” he murmured.

“Green.” Seth spoke clearly. 

The blonde haired man spun his back around, pushing him roughly down onto his knees. Seth looked up at him, brown eyes wide and trusting. Dean pondered this as he undid his pants, pushing them down until they fell around his ankles.

Eyes never leaving Seth, he wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking it slowly. Seth whimpered softly, shifting anxiously on his knees. 

“See something you want?” Dean asked, smirking. “You like sucking?” Seth gave a small nod, inching forward. Dean beckoned Seth closer. “Go on, then.” he said as Seth did so.

The younger man nuzzled between his thighs, inhaling deeply. He pressed a gentle kiss to his cock and began to kitten lick it softly, licking small stripes down the shaft and eventually around the head.

Dean watched this for a minute before wrapping a hand in Seth’s hair, pulling his head back. “You’re a damn tease.” he growled softly. “Roman let you get away with that?”

Seth’s cheeks flushed; he stared up at him innocently. He didn’t respond.

The blonde backhanded him across the face, watching with satisfaction as Seth’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “I told you, I’m not patient like your Daddy is.” he whispered. “I asked you a question. Does Roman let you tease him like that, or are you trying to pull something over on me?”

Seth blinked back tears. That _stung_. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Y-Yes sir, he does…” 

Dean hummed softly, turning this over in his mind. “Color?”

“Green…” Seth continued blinking back the tears. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Roman never hit him like that.

“Good.” Dean pulled him forward by his hair, forcing his cock into Seth’s mouth. “Now show me how good you can be.”

Seth’s throat convulsed as he took a second to adjust to the feeling. After a moment he slowly began to bob his head, moving his lips up and down his cock and closing his eyes. He moved closer and swallowed him down to the base, running his tongue along the underside and listening to the noise that escaped Dean’s lips as he did so.

He shivered as the older man’s fingers tightened in his hair, digging into his scalp. Inhaling through his nose, he began to pull away, lightly scraping his teeth across Dean’s cock as he did so. Dean swore above him, gritting his teeth as Seth resumed his movements up and down.

Seth strained against the belt that held his arms back, yearning to be free of it. He quickened his pace.

Dean grabbed the back of his head and began to control his movements, pushing him all the way down to his base before pulling him back to the tip. He could feel himself growing close, that heat building in his stomach. He wrapped his hand tighter in Seth’s hair and dragged him off of his cock, exhaling deeply.

Seth looked up at Dean, licking his red, swollen lips. His eyes were glazed over slightly; he didn’t seem completely present. His chest rose and fell rapid as he caught his breath.

He couldn’t help but smirk as he stared at the sight. He’d have to make sure to thank Roman later for the opportunity; Roman was normally not a sharing man. For a brief moment he wondered if he should be more concerned. Then he shrugged the feeling off and pulled Seth to his feet. 

“Turn around.” he said.

Seth slowly did so, wobbling slightly on his feet. Dean undid the belt, freeing his arms, noting the red marks where it had rubbed against his skin. 

He spun Seth back around and kissed him deeply. Seth moaned into the kiss, stumbling slightly when Dean pulled away. He tsked, running his thumb along Seth’s jaw. “You’re too cute.” he murmured. Seth’s cheeks burned bright at the compliment.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small bottle of lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount on his fingers, coating them in the sticky fluid. “Ready for some real fun, gorgeous?” 

Seth gave a quick nod, peeking back over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

Dean nipped his ear, pulling him close for a brief moment. “Strip.” he whispered.

When he released him, Seth obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He unzipped his jeans; within moments he stood naked in front of Dean, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Damn.” Dean said softly. “I made such a mistake, letting Roman take you. I’ll have to ask for this again sometime.” He pushed Seth against the wall and captured his lips in another rough kiss. 

Seth, moaning as the former pulled away, met his eyes shyly. “Will he let you have me?” 

Dean smirked. “Trust me, I can be very persuasive when I wanna be. Now turn back around for me.”

The raven-haired man did so, gasping softly as Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him. “Hands on the wall.” he whispered. Seth pressed them there. Dean rubbed his lube-covered fingers together for a moment, then slid one slowly between Seth’s ass, rubbing softly.

Seth yelped as the cool liquid hit his skin.

“Feels good, huh?” Dean pressed a finger against his hole, rubbing it before slowly pushing it inside. He felt Seth gasp and arch against him. His knuckles, still held against the wall, turned white from pressure.

Dean took his time working him open, pumping his finger in and out for a while and then slowly adding a second one. He scissored him, listening as Seth let out those beautiful little pants and moans underneath him.

When he had him loose enough he pulled his fingers out, pinching his ass as he did so. Seth jumped, whimpering, pressing up against him. “P-Please…”

“Ah ah… who’s impatient now?” Dean murmured, chuckling in his ear. “Don’t worry.” He grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. “Color?” 

“Green-” Seth breathed.

Dean squeezed his ass tightly and slowly pushed into him. 

Seth inhaled sharply, nails digging into the wall and closing his eyes. 

The blonde paused, letting him adjust. After several moments, Seth gave a shaky nod. Dean smirked slightly to himself and pulled all the way out before slamming back into him.

Seth cried out, eyes going wide. “D-Dean…” he sobbed. 

Dean just tightened his hold on his waist and began to pound him into the wall, thrusting in and out in quick succession. Seth braced himself against the wall, head going back on Dean’s shoulder as he moaned with each thrust. 

He wrapped his free hand around Seth’s dick and pumped his hand up and down, sending another string of moans flying from Seth’s lips.

“So fucking tight…” Dean growled, continuing his pace. “Damn, Seth, you’re so good.” 

Seth couldn’t talk; he could barely think, but his eyes rolled back into his head slightly, and he moaned, bucking his hips up into Dean’s fist.

Dean groaned and went faster, hips snapping quickly against Seth’s skin. He matched his thrusts to Seth’s own. “What would you do if someone walked in here right now?” Dean whispered, nails digging into Seth’s stomach. “Someone other than your Daddy… bet you’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Seth sobbed underneath him, thrusts becoming more frantic. “Please l-let me cum… please…”

“Answer me.” Dean growled in his ear, pounding into him and hitting his prostate spot on.

The younger man nearly screamed. “Yes sir, yes, please-” he begged, writhing in his grasp.

Dean squeezed his dick, giving it a rough jerk as he slammed into his prostate once more. It sent Seth over the edge, and he came with a cry, ever part of his body tensing up as he rode out his cry.

Dean, however, didn’t let up. He continued to thrust into him, hand still stroking his dick until he was sure Seth was wrung dry. He grabbed his hips with both hands and pounded him into the wall. He could feel himself growing close; with a growl he pulled out of Seth, listening to the soft sob that escaped the man’s lips.

He pushed Seth back down to his knees and wrapped a hand around his own cock, pumping his hand up and down quickly, eyes fixated on Seth.

The younger man was sitting on his knees, looking absolutely _wrecked_. His lips were still puffy from sucking Dean’s dick, his hair was a mess. It hung, torn from its bun and soaked with sweat, partially covering his eyes. What Dean could see of them almost made him cum then and there; they were wide and lust-blown. They met Dean’s with an exhausted, far-off expression. A thrill went through him at the knowledge that Seth sat before him, completely spent and with cum still leaking from his cock, because of what Dean had done to him.

The thought sent Dean over the edge; he threw his head back and moaned as he came, shooting out strands of white, sticky cum and painting Seth’s face, chest, and hair.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He simply stood there for several moments, catching his breath. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked back down at Seth. The Architect’s expression still looked distant.

Dean knelt down in front of him, softly cupping his cheek. He was all too familiar with sub space; Roman was, after all, the only one that could take him there. It seemed Seth was a little easier to subdue. “Hey, sweetheart.” he murmured, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Dazed, Seth met his eyes, blinking a few times unsurely. 

“You did so good.” he said, smiling. “Daddy’s gonna be proud of you. He’s coming any minute now. He’s gonna reward you for being so good for me.”

Seth made a soft sound and turned, kissing Dean’s palm softly. 

Dean chuckled softly and leaned forward, kissing Seth gently. “C’mon, love, let’s get you standing.” He stood and pulled Seth to his feet.

The younger man wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him again, deeper this time. When he pulled away he was back, that same shy look on his face. “Is this a one time thing?” he asked quietly. 

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around Seth and lifting him off the ground. “Not if I can help it, gorgeous.” And he kissed him again.


	2. Ambrolleigns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This office AU turned out to be way longer than expected. Hope you enjoy!

Roman sent his email and reclined back in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He finally felt caught up. With a quick glance at the time, he stood briskly, brushing off his suit and making sure everything about him was presentable. He cleared his throat and left his office.

He made his way to the conference room as quickly as possible, wondering what Seth’s reaction to Dean had been. With a thrill of concern, he hoped Seth hadn’t panicked. He’d wanted his baby to have a nice time. Something different.

When he got to the room, pushing open the door and walking inside, his worries immediately disappeared. Dean was relaxing in one of the chairs, feet kicked up onto the table. Seth sat in his lap, eyes closed happily as the blonde traced soft patterns on his arm. “Bout time, Reigns.” he said with a grin.

Roman smirked. “I’m here now.” He nodded to Seth. “Has he been in subspace this entire time?” 

“Well, he came out of it for a bit, but then when we sat down he seemed to slip again. I dunno what happened.”

Roman chuckled. His eyes fell on Dean’s hand, still brushing softly against Seth’s skin. “You found his favorite spot.” he replied.

Dean followed his gaze. “Oh.” He stopped, licking his lips. “I didn’t realize.” 

Roman shook his head, waving him off. It was hardly harming Seth.

Moments later, said man stirred, dazed eyes opening and looking first up to Dean and then over to Roman. His face lit up.

The Samoan smiled. “Hello, darling. Did you have fun?”

Seth nodded shyly, climbing out of Dean lap and rubbing his eyes. Roman came over and pulled him close, tipping his chin up and kissing it softly. “Good. Still a little distance, I see.” Seth blushed, pressing against him.

Humming in curiosity, Roman brought his hand behind Seth’s neck, finger coming up to softly stroke his nape. Immediately, Seth made a sound of pleasure and went limp, burying his head in Roman’s chest.

He smirked, looking up at Dean. “Are you worn out yet, Dean?” he asked.

Dean sat up slightly straighter, eyebrows raised. “No…” he began, crossing his arms. “Surely you don’t plan on doing something more?”

Roman chuckled. “Trust me, he’s done far more in a day. And I’m sure you’re not ready to see the last of him. Are you?” Dean eyed Seth, then glanced back up at Roman. He shook his head. The raven-haired man held up a finger, beckoning Dean closer.

Dean slowly pushed back his chair and stood, making his way over to where Roman stood. As he watched, Roman turned Seth towards him, running a hand through his hair. “Watch closely, baby.” he murmured. “We’re going to show you how versatile Dean can be.”

He kept his arm wrapped around Seth’s torso. The younger man brought both hands up to hug his arm, watching Dean curiously. Roman met Dean’s eyes, piercing grey gaze finding the bright blue one. He simply waited.

The dirty blonde stared at him for a moment, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and he swallowed hard. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, eyes never leaving the Samoan. He was perfectly still, ready for whatever Roman wanted him to do next. Exactly as he wanted him. Roman smirked.

Roman released Seth, still staring at Dean as he ran his fingers through the Architect’s hair. “Are you going to be good for us, pet?” he said softly. Dean wet his lips, eyes narrowed slightly. His gaze flickered between the two. After a moment, he nodded. “Good.” 

Roman smiled as Seth nuzzled the hand tangled in his locks. “Suck him off.” he told Dean. 

Both men looked taken aback by this. Seth turned and looked up at the Samoan unsurely, biting his lip. 

He hummed and stroked his cheek. “Is that alright, darling?” he asked pleasantly.

Seth’s cheeks flushed as he nodded in reply.

Roman’s gaze returned to Dean expectantly.

The blonde exhaled slowly and stayed where he was. His hand reached up, finger hooking Seth’s jeans and pulling him forward. He hid his smirk as Seth stumbled and made a soft sound.

Quickly undoing his belt and pulling it off, he tossed it away, unzipping Seth’s jeans and pulling out his cock. He held it gently, stroking it with his other hand. Seth squirmed under his touch, whimpering.

“Quiet, baby.” Roman murmured, pressing lightly against Seth. He held his hips and began to slowly press kisses to the Architect’s neck. 

Dean continued to stroke him; he paused and pinched his inner thigh, teasing him. Seth yelped, squirming again.

“Pet.” Roman said quietly, momentarily abandoning his efforts on Seth’s neck. “Don’t tease him. I gave you a job to do. You promised you’d be good, remember?”

As he watched, a small red mark appeared where he’d pinched him. He lowered his head in apology before pressing a soft kiss to his thigh. He felt Seth relax at the touch. 

“Good.” Roman resumed his feather touches; Seth leaned back against his chest and closed his eyes.

Dean began to stroke him once more, pressing his own kisses first to his shaft and then ending at the head. He licked it softly. After a moment he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly. His head bobbed up and down and he took him all, throat tightening around him as he listened to Seth’s soft whimpers and cries and moans.

Roman was leaving a trail of hickeys down his neck, tender red spots that, coupled with everything Dean was doing, was causing him to feel weak with pleasure. He could feel himself growing close; he was approaching climax yet again that day. Just as he thought he couldn’t possibly handle another moment Roman stopped. 

The Samoan kept him close and snapped his fingers. Instantly, Dean pulled away, looking up at him with red, swollen lips. 

Seth whimpered. Precum dripped from his cock; he had been so close.

Roman softly stroked his hair. “I want you to go sit over there,” he said, pointing, “against the wall. You’re to watch.”

The mere idea of this nearly sent Seth over the edge; he whined and looked up at Roman pleadingly.

“Do as I say.” he said. “I’ll make sure you’re rewarded, baby. Don’t I always?”

Seth bit his lip and nodded. He pulled away from Roman’s chest and went to sit against the wall, hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

Roman turned his attention to Dean. The blonde shifted on his knees, swallowing unsurely. He grabbed Dean and hauled him to his feet, hand around his throat. He squeezed lightly. 

Dean’s eyes widened slightly, hands coming up to grab Roman’s arm. 

“Did you take good care of my baby, Dean?” Roman said, eyes glinting. The man’s face began to turn red. He nodded quickly, hand slowly pumping up and down his dick, sending tremors through him.

Roman turned to look at Seth. “Did he treat you right, darling?” Seth blushed and nodded as well. “I’m so glad.” He released Dean’s throat, stroking his jaw.

Dean gulped air, a submissive sound escaping his lips. He shivered at Roman’s touch.

The Samoan glanced at Seth and gestured for him to come over. “Up here, baby.” Roman tapped the conference table briskly once he’d approached. He watched as Seth obeyed instantly, laying out across it and looking up at him with those soft brown eyes. He smirked and climbed up onto the table, resting on his knees as he placed his hands on Seth’s thighs. 

Seth’s cheeks were burning. He bit his lip. 

“Dean.” Roman’s voice was calm and level. “Your tie, please.” 

The blonde took a shaky breath and pulled his tie loose, walking over and handing it to Roman silently.

“Thank you, pet.” Roman took it and grabbed Seth’s wrists, holding them together and wrapping the tie around them. He secured them and pushed Seth’s arms above his head. Then he took his own tie and pulled it free, tapping Seth’s cheek. “Open.” he ordered. When Seth opened his mouth, he placed the tie inside, wrapping it around and tying it in a knot behind his head. Seth whined through the fabric, squirming on the table.

Roman had never seen him look so desperate, he thought, returning his hands to his thighs. Splayed out on the table, hair falling into his face, wrists tied above his head and gag in his mouth, he was perfect. 

He smirked, lightly reaching up with one hand to caress his cheek. “You did wonderfully today, darling.” Seth mewled softly. “Now you get your reward.”

Dean shifted beside the table, watching both of them and stifling a whine. Roman saw him from the corner of his vision and turned, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him deeply. Dean moaned, kissing back.

When Roman pulled away, he said, “Come up here with me, pet. I need your help for this.” 

Dean brightened and did as told, climbing up onto the table beside the Samoan. 

“Lube?” he prompted. 

The blonde male reached into his back pocket and pulled it out, passing it over to Roman. He earned another kiss in return.

Roman opened the tube and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, coating them. He handed it back to Dean and told him to do the same. 

He spread Seth’s legs and pinned him down, pressing a cool finger against his hole. He heard Seth gasp softly at the feeling. Roman hummed softly, rubbing in small circles before slowly pushing a finger inside him.

Seth let out a muffled moan, arching his back up off of the table. 

Roman began to pump the finger slowly in and out of him, curling it and listening to the sounds Seth made. He waited a minute, then added a second one, and then a third, finger fucking him as he cried and moaned through his gag. 

“Still so tight.” he murmured. “Even after Dean split you apart.” he tsked. “We’ll fix that.” He removed his fingers; Seth whined in protest. “Your turn, pet.” he said to Dean. 

The younger man moved forward, rubbing his fingers together and slowly inserting them into Seth one by one. Seth’s renewed cries filled the air.

Roman moved off of the table, coming to stand at the opposing end, above Seth. He pulled out his cock and stroked it for a moment, tilting his head as he watched Seth coming undone with Dean’s every touch. He let out a particularly sharp cry that Roman took to mean Dean had found his prostate. 

He grabbed Seth’s arms and pulled him down the table until his head hung partially off of the edge. He reached behind Seth’s head and untied his gag, pulling it out of his mouth and replacing it with his cock. Seth moaned instantly, sending vibrations through him that made him stifle his own soft groan. Holding the Architect’s head steady, he began to fuck his throat, hips moving back and forth quickly without going all the way. He didn’t want Seth to choke. Not this time, at least.

Seth, meanwhile, was feeling so many different sensations his mind couldn’t seem to keep up. Dean’s fingers were fucking him agonizing slowly, scissoring him and opening him up and lightly brushing his prostate with every other movement. Roman’s cock was moving in and out of his mouth, hitting the back of his throat just light enough so he wouldn’t gag.

He could feel himself growing close again, the feelings overwhelming his senses, bringing him tantalizingly close to the edge without bringing him relief. He could barely think; all he could do was make the soft moans and whimpers and sobs that were driving both Dean and Roman silently crazy.

Roman pulled away, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and squeezing. He didn’t want to cum quite yet. “That’s enough, pet.” he told Dean.

Dean gave Seth’s prostate one last jab, causing the man to cry out and lift his hips once more off of the table, before pulling his fingers out and rubbing Seth’s thigh to calm him. 

The Samoan got once more onto the table, gesturing for Dean to slide off. He spread Seth’s legs and lightly pushed a finger into him, making sure he was nice and prepped. Seth was still whimpering softly. “Shhh.” Roman hummed, lining himself up with his hole. “I’ll take care of you darling, I always do.” 

He brushed the hair from his face and pressed Seth’s hips to the table, slowly pushing inside him. Seth let out a pitiful moan, wrists straining against the tie.

“You’re beautiful, baby.” Roman whispered, waiting for him to adjust. 

Seth whimpered, eyes glazed over. A moment later, he gave a trembling nod.

Roman pulled almost all the way back out of him before pushing back in. He groaned; despite everything, Seth was still so tight. He began to set a pace, thrusting in and out of Seth repeatedly. 

The Architect did look beautiful beneath him. Sweat beaded his face and chest. His lips were red from sucking off both Roman and Dean; his wrists were still held above him. His eyes were tearing up from pleasure, and his cock, fully hard, slowly dripped precum as Roman thrusted into him.

He quickened his pace, letting out a moan as he felt Seth’s hole clench around in response. Already stimulated from all the day had entailed, Roman could feel that familiar heat coiling in his stomach. 

He pinned Seth to the table and pounded into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to sob in pleasure. Roman leaned up beside his ear, kissing it softly. “You’ve been so good today…” he whispered. “Such a good little bitch for me and Dean.” 

Seth cried out and came, white cum covering both of their chest as the Architect went limp on the table. The sight sent Roman over the edge, moaning loudly as he shot deep inside of Seth. He slowly pulled out of him, stroking his hair with a smile. Seth was panting heavily, eyes still glazed over and distance.

Roman slid off of the table and walked over to where Dean was standing, watching the exchange. “Jerking off, were we?” he hummed.

Dean moaned softly. “Trying…” he whispered breathlessly.

The Samoan smirked and lowered himself to his knees, taking Dean into his mouth. He sucked him off roughly, hands pressed into his thighs. It was only seconds later when Dean was cumming down his throat. Roman swallowed it and pulled away with a smirk, rising to kiss Dean deeply. 

The blonde kissed back happily.

“You’ve been good as well.” he murmured, stroking his cheek. “I’ll have to arrange this again sometime.”

“Please.” Dean said hoarsely. 

Roman kissed him again, softer this time, before turning and approaching Seth once more.

The Architect was still lying silently on the table, chest rising and falling rapidly. Roman pulled him close, gathering him in his arms and sitting on the edge of the table, holding him in his lap. He ran a hand through Seth’s hair. “You did wonderful, darling.” he said softly. “You made me so proud. Come back to me.” 

Seth mewled and pressed into Roman’s hand, eyes closing. 

Roman chuckled and sat him up straighter, kissing him deeply. Seth returned it, wrapping his arms around his neck. When he pulled away, his eyes were bright. A shy smile was on his face.

“Hello, Sethie.” Roman smiled, holding his waist. “Ready to go home?”

Seth glanced at Dean, who gave him a quick wink, and blushed. Then he turned back to Roman, kissed the stubble along his jaw, and nodded.


End file.
